A Second Chance
by H-Tacs Occor I Oem
Summary: It was a simple bet among friends: dress as a woman and get a man's phone number. Quatre's competitive side demanded victory, yet he ended up getting a lot more than he bargained for... Now, will he be able to give love a second chance? AU 1X4
1. Someday My Prince Will Come

Years ago I read this 1X4 fic by _BigSister2,_ in which Quatre was a cross-dresser, and for some reason it stuck with me. This idea, however, came to me only a month or so ago and I'd been fiddling with it for a couple of days when _The Danish Girl_ was suddenly on the telly. I thought it was a sign. Not that this is going to be as serious and sad a story as Lili Elbe's, _au contraire_. I don't know exactly where it's going yet, as I haven't really thought of continuing it, but if I do I don't mean it to be a long story. Chapter titles will be jazz song titles (artists in the parenthesis). Enjoy!

 _ **Deception**_

CHAPTER 1

 _Someday My Prince Will Come_

 _(Miles Davis)_

It was dark inside the jazz club, but Quatre located his friend easily enough. Duo, sprawled on one of the corner booths, already had a girl in each arm. They both gave the newly arrived blonde predatory looks as he approached, unaware that he was no contender or that they stood no chance either way.

"Whoa!" his braided friend gapped at him for a moment. "Ya' wanna win this really bad, huh?"

He felt his cheeks heat up as he contemplated his disguise. He hadn't been able to think of anything creative to do with his hair so he had merely brushed it away from his eyes. Eyes which had received some black eyeliner and mascara. A little blush had given his pale skin a healthy rosy colour and the wine coloured glossy lipstick, his sister had lent him, had outlined his mouth splendidly. The dress was also Iria's – a black knitted turtleneck with long sleeves – as were the barely noticeable pair of pantyhose. The black stiletto shoes he had had to purchase himself. And, as a final touch, a hippie style necklace which had, surprisingly, belonged to his mother.

"Is it too much?" he wondered self-consciously.

"Oh, definitely, honey." One of Duo's admirers nodded vehemently as she gave him a once over.

"Too much cloth." The other one agreed. "Very prudish."

"Come on, girls. Be nice. There's enough of me to go around." The braided man chuckled charmingly. "You look splendid, Quat', though still not half as hot as _I_ did."

Unaware of their bet, the girls shared an awkward look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, did I not tell ya'? I was a woman last Friday myself." Duo explained cheerfully, but his companions merely gave him a sceptical once over and shrugged their indifference.

"I knew there was something unusual when I saw your hair." One of them mumbled unconvincingly.

"How can you walk on those things?" his friend asked as Quatre finally slid into the booth.

"I've been practicing for a week now." He confessed, smiling smugly. "It's not that hard, really."

"I doubt that. My toes ache just to look at those shoes."

"Maybe I should be named victor then?" Quatre wondered innocently.

"Ha! You make a very funny lady, Quat'. I'm gonna pick you a guy now." Duo stretched his neck so he could see the bar in its entirety. "I'll give ya' as easy a challenge as you gave me."

The blonde followed his friend's gaze. It was still rather early, the band hadn't even arrived yet, and only three men were sitting at the counter. The oldest one, on the furthest stool by the wall, had been glancing their way ever since Quatre had walked in. He just knew that man's eyes had been the ones to chase his tail all the way between the door and Duo's booth. He hoped the braided man picked him. It wouldn't take the blonde 2 minutes to get his number.

"Brown haired one in the leather jacket." Was the sentence he was ordered instead.

The aforementioned man had sat staring at his glass, lost in thought, a deep frown on his face throughout the whole time they'd been talking. He showed no interest whatsoever in what went on around him. Quatre wanted to curse. "Why not the other brown haired? The one in the grey T-shirt, texting non-stop?"

His friend chuckled. "Come on, Quat'. Ya' think I'm stupid? That guy clearly already has a girlfriend. He'd give ya' a fake number right away just to get rid of you."

"Well…"

"Revenge's a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah."

He stood up, reminding himself that – aside from the fact that he was supposed to be a woman – this was as ordinary a situation as any other. Then he took a deep, calming breath and made his way to the bar. The oldest man's face lit up with a beckoning smile, but Quatre stopped 5 stools short of him. He felt a little sorry for the guy.

"May I?" he asked his distracted prey, grinning brightly.

The man barely glanced at him as he waved dismissively towards the stool. _Great._ Trying not to get discouraged, the blonde took the seat with his back to the counter. _The easier to run away_ , he mused, _and as quickly as possible_.

Meanwhile, to his left, the older fellow sipped his drink, giving Quatre a loooong glance over the rim of his glass. The blonde watched that scene from the corner of his eye before turning to the man on his right. He had ordered a single whisky, but, though he'd been sitting there forever playing with the tumbler, he had yet to touch its contents.

"Are you going to drink that?"

It seemed as if the stranger was only just noticing the glass between his hands. "Do you want it?" he pushed the drink towards Quatre who thought he sounded surprisingly good-natured.

"Thanks." The blonde leaned against the counter, holding the glass in both hands as he crossed his legs. He wondered how to start a conversation… Then, suddenly, a whole strategy took shape in his head. Duo had gotten _his_ prey's phone number in about an hour and, with this plan, Quatre _knew_ he would win. "I got stood up."

A dark eye silently appraised him before the man signalled the bartender for another whisky. "Boyfriend?" he questioned just as the blonde was giving up on getting a response at all.

"Just a blind date."

"If you've never seen him, how can you be sure he's not here?"

Quatre eyed the man suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. Did he see through his lie? He surely sounded clever. "He sent a message through a mutual friend."

"The long haired guy in the back?"

"Mmm." The blonde nodded, surprised his apparently detached companion had seen and noticed so much. "I didn't realise you were watching."

"Hn."

"What about you? What brings _you_ here?"

"I like jazz."

" _Do_ you?" Quatre could not help but laugh. _Tell a lie and you'll hear one_. The tiny smirk that curved the stranger's lips was genuine though, and something inside the blonde came alive at the sight for more reasons than just the bet. "Fair enough. How did you tell?"

"That you were lying?" he sipped his new whisky. "No sane man would stand _you_ up."

The blonde took a swig of his own drink, trying to ward off the blush that had taken his cheeks even as he savoured the compliment. Not that his companion was any less affected by his own seemingly unexpected words. "If I tell you my truth… Will you tell me yours?"

"That hardly seems fair."

"How so?"

"You're on the hunt. There's no mystery to it."

He was right, in a way. _If only he knew…_ Quatre mused, knowing the man would probably walk away if he told him the whole truth and he couldn't afford to let him go. Not just yet, not before he'd gotten his number. "But there's mystery to _you_."

"You wouldn't be interested otherwise."

"Not everyone likes a mystery…or a challenge."

"But you do."

"I do." He admitted nonchalantly. He also loved men who played hard-to-get. As hard as he wanted that man to be though (in more ways than one), he still had to beat Duo's time and the clock was ticking. "Fine. Don't tell me. Let me guess, but – if I do – I want your number."

Mystery-man seemed to consider the proposal as they finished their whiskies. "Just one question before we start. The long haired man at the back?"

"He really _is_ a friend." Quatre held his gaze. "Do you believe me?"

"Hn."

"Another drink? This one's on me." He ordered two dry martinis, smirking when his companion raised his eyebrows. "No lying."

"Very well… But it'll either be a 'yes' or a 'no' for an answer. No more."

"Well…" Quatre purred, ready to start playing. "Tough luck. So… You're dressed rather casually though not at all shabbily."

The man shrugged as if that meant little.

"You came here straight from work."

"Yes."

"You were fired."

"No."

"Of course not. It couldn't be work related…" he picked up his drink, making sure he was being watched before making a show out of eating his olive. "A woman or a man?" for that he simply received a questioning look. "Right. Yes-or-no questions…"

He had only hoped…

"It's really not that hard to guess." The man confessed, turning to his drink with a pensive look.

"You got dumped."

"Yes."

"Sorry about that. Had you been together long?"

"Yes." He smirked at Quatre's annoyed frown.

"I didn't realise we were still playing." The blonde complained half-heartedly as he could not help but return that smirk with one of his own. "Anyways… Here. Your number?" The stranger glanced at the mobile Quatre was offering him and quirked an eyebrow. "You're here to drown your sorrows. I've guessed it." He reminded the man whose dark eyes searched his. The blonde felt his mouth run dry as he wondered if his prey could have possibly seen through his disguise. "I promise I won't call…unless you want me to."

And, just when the man started looking convinced, the phone began to ring in Quatre's hand. He brought it back to his face, saw it was his sister calling and bit his lip, torn between answering and ignoring her.

"Go on." The stranger told him, finishing his drink.

"Excuse me. I'll only be a second."

He stood up and made his way towards the toilets lest he revealed his true identity. It was no emergency, as he had feared, but merely his sister's curiosity which had driven her to call him to ask how the farce had turned out. It must have taken him two minutes at most, but when he returned to the bar his prey was already gone.

Crestfallen, Quatre collapsed on his stool. He'd lost the bet. No, worse even, he had let that man walk away without even getting to know his name. Maybe he hadn't really been interested… Maybe he'd seen through the blonde's disguise. Still, he felt way unhappier than he should have for someone he'd just met.

The barman came to collect the empty glasses. "Miss." He called. "Miss."

Unused to the title, it took him a while to notice he was being addressed. "Yes? Sorry."

"I think this may have been left for you."

Suddenly, Quatre couldn't believe his eyes. On the napkin the barman had just given him, in a very precise hand, was written a phone number.


	2. Cast Your Fate To The Wind

*Uh, guys, in case you don't know… _The Full Monty_ is a British comedy movie which involves men and striptease. I'm not sure whether the movie inspired the cocktail or not, but it _has_ given the expression a suggestive undertone in the right circumstances. :P

You're very quiet readers, huh? But, alright. Thank you for favouriting and adding this little piece to your "follows" anyways. :)

CHAPTER 2

 _Cast Your Fate to the Wind_

 _(Vince Guaraldi Trio)_

For hours that Saturday morning Quatre sat at his desk staring at _the_ napkin and wondering what to do. He knew the right decision would be to give up on that man entirely, after all a relationship that began with lies could not end well. But then it had been so long since he had felt this strongly about someone…

He saved the number in his contacts under Mystery-Man and stuffed the napkin in a drawer, just in case things worked out and he decided to frame it or something. Then he moved on to get some paperwork done. He had come to the office to wait on a business call, but the first person to appear in his computer screen was his sister, Iria.

"Quatre, what are you doing at the office? Did I not tell you to get some rest once in a while?"

"I'll rest tomorrow." He assured her, knowing that none of his excuses would placate her. Despite the fact that he usually wanted very much to, he rarely reminded her she often worked Saturdays herself.

His doctor sister gave him a hard look, though she did not insist. "So… How was it? Did you win the bet?"

"I lost." He told her bitterly. "By 2 minutes."

"2 minutes?!"

"Well, I did get the number faster than Duo, but then I was so dumbstruck it took me a while to get back to him with it."

"That doesn't seem fair. Maybe you should cancel the bet then."

"And I'll have gone to all that trouble for naught? No. Wait. Actually, I must take that back."

"You _liked_ the guy." Iria sounded merely half-surprised. It wasn't hard for Quatre to 'like' people. He was always open to making new friends, but this was different and he told her so.

"I don't know how to explain it. I haven't felt this way since Trowa and even then it was different."

"Of course it was different." His sister laughed. "You were a woman this time."

He scowled at her for reminding him, but he knew she was right. The same thoughts had been running through his head. "What do you think I should do?"

"There isn't much you can do, is there? Schedule another date and tell him the truth."

"And ruin all of my chances?" he whined. Though he wasn't usually pessimistic, this time he could already see how things would turn out and the answer was 'not well'. "The only reason he was even interested in me was because he thought I was a woman."

Iria shrugged. "Maybe you should try and get to know him better then. Before you decide on how to proceed."

"That's what I'd been considering…" though he feared prolonging the farce might lessen his chances of being forgiven once it was all said and done. "I guess I'll have to take my chances."

"Let me know if you need help dressing up again." She had the tiniest of smirks on. Quatre thought she sounded quite excited at the idea. She probably was. He was her youngest sibling and she, together with his other sisters, had always loved to dress him up. The difference was that he'd been a child back then and now he was nearing his thirties…

"I will. I've got to go now, Iria. I'm waiting for an important call."

"Alright. Make sure you get some rest later _and_ tomorrow."

"You too."

As soon as her image blinked out, he was picking up his mobile. He could not call the guy, his voice would sound too manly on the phone, so he would text him.

 _I'll be at the club again next Friday. Hope to see you there._

Quatre hit 'send' before he could change his mind. His heart was already racing in expectation and he wondered if he would be able to calm down until Friday. Should he tone down the disguise so he could – bit by bit – reveal his true self? He was still trying to answer that question when his important call came through, 5 minutes later.

Relena Darlian had frequented business school with him and the two had become partners as soon as they had been given the reins to their respective fathers' empires. They rarely saw each other those days, however, since they both worked so much.

"I'm back on Earth for a while." She told him once they'd taken care of all the more pressing issues. "We should meet."

"Definitely." His smile faded as he watched her sigh. "You look tired."

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved dismissively, a well-rehearsed smile back on her face. "Personal stuff. I'll tell you when we get together."

"How about next Saturday? My sister keeps telling me to take my weekends off and I was thinking of sleeping in. We could grab a late lunch, then. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good. I've been needing to take a full weekend off myself. I'll have my schedule rearranged."

"It's a date then."

"Yes. You look good, Quatre. It's always nice talking to you." Her smile brightened a little at that.

"Makes you feel like we're back in college?" he asked and she laughed. "See you in a week."

"See you!"

He had missed her, Quatre realised as he turned off his computer. It would be nice to catch up and he hoped he would be able to help her sort through that personal stuff she'd mentioned. Maybe she'd help him sort through his as well…

OxOxO

Once the week began and he got busy Quatre was able to forget his date with Mystery-Man and the apprehension that accompanied it. Sooner than expected, however, Friday was upon him and he drove to his sister's to find out what he could borrow from her this time.

Iria chose for him a pair of wide-legged black trousers with a high waist and a white turtle neck with a waist coat on top. The rest of his getup was pretty much the same, even his mother's hippie necklace which he wore with special fondness. Only the lipstick was a different colour, a dark brown that made him look even paler than usual.

"I had sort of wanted to tone it down a little…" he muttered, blushing furiously as he stared at himself in his sister's closet mirror.

"Well… We don't want him finding out just yet, do we? Will Duo be there?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. Backup?"

"I did not tell him…" Quatre confessed. He'd had the irrational feeling that his long haired friend would laugh at him for going to such lengths for a man he barely knew. If at all.

His sister read his mind. "He would have stood by you, you know."

"I know. I guess I just feel stupid."

"Oh, Quatre… You look dashing! There's nothing to feel stupid about. It'll all work out in the end. One way or another."

"Yeah, I know. I only hope it'll work out for the best."

OxOxO

He knew his message had not demanded a reply… He had intentionally written it that way. No pressure. But, when he hadn't received one, he had feared he might get stood up for real this time. So he was immediately overcome by a wave of relief when he found Mystery-Man exactly where he'd last seen him. This time, however, he wore a smart dark suit with a navy blue dress shirt underneath.

 _Thank you, Iria. Thank you._ Quatre spared his sister a warm, grateful thought for had it been left up to him he would have gone underdressed. He hadn't expected a man, who had seemed so casual, to go to the trouble of dressing up and he suddenly felt giddy knowing that it was probably all for _his_ sake.

"You sure do clean up nicely." He grinned his appreciation and received a brief once over.

"So do you."

Letting his smile widen at the comment, the blonde took a seat. "Been here long?"

"Not really." With a wave of his hand his companion summoned the bartender. "What will you have?"

"Mmm… How about the Full Monty*?" he said with a sly look.

Mystery-Man gave him another sample of his teasing smirk before he turned back to the bartender. "Make that two."

"Two Full Monties coming right up."

"Are you a cinephile?" the blonde's date fixed him with amused dark eyes. "Or just very well versed in cocktails?"

"Which do _you_ think?"

He said nothing, turning to watch the bartender work. Once his drink was finished, he took a careful sip. "Not bad."

"Vodka, Galliano and ice."

"Galliano?"

"It's an Italian liquor."

Quatre watched as the smirk returned to his face. It seemed to be growing wider for which he was secretly pleased. "Cocktails it is."

"To be honest, I'm not _that_ much of an expert. Most of what I know I learned from that friend who was here with me the other day."

"And you're sure he's just a friend?"

"Positive." It was the blonde's turn to smirk, so he seized the opportunity wholeheartedly. "Don't worry. You won't be stepping on anyone's toes with me."

"Hn."

"You didn't get to tell me why you broke up with your… Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

 _Shit_. Quatre thought, though he reminded himself that did not yet mean he – or his real-self rather – was off the race. "Is that somehow related?"

"She didn't have anyone else, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry." The blonde allowed himself to take a step further and laid his hand on the man's forearm. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know." His companion gave him an apologetic smile, however bitter it was. "It's all just too fresh. Still."

"Did you love her?"

"No." he said without hesitating and immediately appeared to regret it so he amended: "But I did care."

Quatre sensed something in those words. A justification. _So,_ he surmised, _that's why she ended it._ He would believe his gut and take a gamble. "I too once dumped a guy I loved deeply because he _cared_ and nothing more."

Mystery-Man let out a snort. "Perhaps you can help me understand her then."

"You probably think you were a perfect fit and that you led a perfect life together and that it makes no sense for her to end it, but when you fall in love…" he turned the glass around in his hands. "When you give someone your _all_ … Only then you'll understand. You'll want their all in return, you'll want them to feel the way you do and no less. Less isn't anywhere near enough."

They met each other's eyes, and Quatre allowed that stranger to get a glimpse of his soul, bare as it was. He looked breath-taken by the sight, yet that was only for an instant before he cupped the blonde's cheek and laid a tentative, feathery kiss on his lips. "Perhaps I will." He conceded. Quatre barely heard him over his racing heart, his entire body seemed to tingle…from his lips up to his light hair and down to his toes.

And then he came upon a sudden realisation. _He'll hate me if he finds out now… He'll never forgive me._ He went cold inside and suddenly felt sick. _I_ _must_ _tell him._ Yet his lips refused to form the words and, alas, his companion could not help but notice his shock.

"I'm sorry." He said with a grimace, looking away so Quatre would not see the self-loathing hidden in his eyes. Still the blonde felt it all too keenly. "I don't know what came over me."

"No! That's not… I'm the one who should be apologising…"

 _Do it!_ Quatre urged himself. _Do it now! Tell him!_

But there was too much at stake. Things were beginning to improve for him one way or another… He couldn't lose now, couldn't give up on this stranger who made him feel whole again even if it was only for a short while… Not after so long being lost and hollow. He didn't even know his name yet!

"It's been a couple of years since I last dated." He confessed instead, trying not to sound as sheepish as he felt. "You just caught me by surprise is all."

His smile both placated and embarrassed his companion. The man cleared his throat then, still slightly trouble, and downed the remainders of his drink. "Do you…wish to talk about it?"

"There's really not much to say." Quatre tittered. "It was pretty ordinary, as far as relationships go, and I guess that would've been perfect as long as we loved each other, but – as I said – he didn't give me as much as I gave him."

His companion's brows knitted. "How could you tell?"

"Well…" the blonde thought seriously about it as he finished his own cocktail. "When you love someone you think about them all the time, you keep searching for ways to please them and all you need is a smile to make the world seem complete. It's easy to know when the other person isn't thinking about you half as much… They may go out of their way to please you when you first start going out, but then they just stop. They don't even realise it, but you do. You don't smile as often and yet they barely seem to notice. Their world goes on spinning even though yours has stopped."

The man looked lost in thought. Quatre wondered if he was trying to apply that logic to the relationship he had just left. He reached for his glass and, finding it empty, called the bartender. "You?"

"What will _you_ have?"

"A whisky." He smiled however discreetly. "I'm not as creative as _you_ are."

"Then I'll have one too. And let _me_ pay for those."

"No." his companion was adamant. "Let me treat you."

For some reason, Quatre thought he meant to say 'please' instead of 'treat' and his heart melted at that. It felt as if he were watching that man's heart mend right in front of him. This was a second chance for them both. If only he had not doomed it from the very start by lying about who he was…

"I think I owe my ex an apology." He commented after taking a sample taste of his whisky.

The blonde tried not to feel threatened by a woman he had never met, but he did anyways. She was an _actual_ woman. And there was history there. Once Mystery-Man apologised… Who knew?

"She'd probably appreciate that." Quatre told him either way and smiled because it was the truth and also the right thing to say.

"Hn."

"You skipped work today?" he asked in sudden realisation.

His date looked down at his elegant outfit knowing it had to have been the reason behind that question. "I took the day off." He said then took a swig of his drink. "I might have to quit my job."

"What? Why?" the blonde turned wide eyes on him, not bothering to ask what he did in the first place.

"She's my boss."

Quatre hissed as if he could feel his interlocutor's pain, though the man didn't sound particularly concerned. "I guess that's why they tell you not to 'crap where you eat'… Though I know it's often hard not to. After all, when you work with someone you spend an awful lot of time with them and it's impossible not to get to know them."

"We should have known better." He shrugged. "Did your ex work with you too?"

"Oh, no." the blonde smirked. "It was his sister who did."

He got a chuckle for that. A chuckle that resonated through his body just as the kiss had earlier. Against his better judgement, he reached out, brushed the man's bangs away from his eyes and, when he turned to face him fully, Quatre returned that oh-so-tentative peck on the lips. One of his companion's hands slid gently into his carefully brushed blonde locks while his own tightened around the man's knees.

It was hard not to deepen that kiss and even harder to pull away. The alcohol had made his mind hazy and, as his blood heated up, all the reasonable thoughts scattered. Yet, somehow, he managed to keep their innocent kiss nothing more than that. He did not feel guilty, but he suspected that he would – later.

"You make it almost impossible for me to go." His date whispered, lingering in the narrow space between their stools. Quatre met his liquid gaze. "But I need to be at work early tomorrow morning."

"You took a day off even though it meant giving up your Saturday? And all that so you could dress up for me?" the blonde teased.

"Yes, actually."

The unexpected admission was a surprise and a realisation for them both. However, neither wished to linger on it. At least not yet.

"You take your job seriously." I admire that.

"Here." Mystery-Man handed him a folded napkin he had just scribbled on. "To make up for my hasty departure."

"What is it?"

Quatre felt like a child with a colourfully wrapped gift in hand, as he watched the man stand up and prepare to leave. He thought he would get no answer, but – at last – just before his date walked away, he turned his head to the side, their eyes met, and there was something both humorous and tender in those dark blue eyes.

"My name." he said and walked away.

"Will this become a tradition?" the blonde shouted after him.

His answer was the tiniest of smirks.


	3. Giant Steps

Has anyone noticed the tiny little clues I gave last chapter? Well, I won't say anything, just tell me at the end if you had guessed it or not. Hehe ;P

CHAPTER 3

 _Giant Steps_

 _(John Coltrane)_

"Well, well, well…"

The familiar voice had Quatre folding the napkin before he could really imprint the words in his brain. He turned to face Duo with a shameful blush, feeling sweat build up on the back of his neck. "How…"

"When ya' did not answer your phone I started wondering…" his friend made a thoughtful face and taped his chin with a finger to illustrate his words. "I don't know _how_ I knew you'd be _here_ , but I'm glad I followed my instincts."

The blonde knew his friend must be upset to have been left out, but not angry. Duo was never angry with him. Still, he thought he had reason to apologise. "I'm sorry."

"Nah. Don't apologise, Quat'. You're not obligated to tell me every single thing that goes on in your life… I just wished you would. You _could_ have told me, ya' know."

"I know. Iria told me as much herself too."

"I brought your coat."

"Oh! I thought you'd never give it back!" Quatre wrapped the beige blazer around his shoulders, hiding the napkin in the inner pocket. Duo may be reliable, but he wanted his date's name to remain his own, at least for the moment.

"So?"

"So what? I thought you'd seen it all from wherever you were hiding until now."

"Yeah… I saw a _few_ things, all right. I didn't hear any of it though… What's between you two? Does he _know_?"

"No." the blonde confessed, looking downtrodden. "I was determined to tell him everything tonight, but… I haven't felt a connection this strong in so long, Duo! And to be able to just kiss when you feel like it, without caring where you are or who will see it… I wish you had made me do this sooner."

His friend frowned worriedly. "But wouldn't you rather be yourself?"

"That's the thing. I _am_ being myself. I'm not acting, not like _you_ did. I'm just myself in different clothes."

"So what's the plan? Are you still gonna tell him or are ya' waiting for him to take your clothes off so you can shout 'surprise!' and be done with it?"

Quatre's eyes widened in horror. "I'd never do that!"

"I don't know… Sounds like that's what things are leading to, Crazy Quat'. Does he like men at least?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask?"

"I _tried_ to. Twice. Though I admit I wasn't exactly _straight_ with him."

"The irony." Duo laughed.

"I did not wish to scare him away. I've already lost the stupid bet, Duo. I'm _not_ losing the prize as well."

"Prize, huh? Looks like ya' came out on top at the end. Did I tell ya'? The number my guy gave me was fake." The braided man grinned sheepishly.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Ya' think that means you've won? 'Prize' _and_ bet?"

"Never mind the bet." He waved a hand dismissively though he felt some pleasure to be suddenly declared the victor. "Tell me what you think I should do? What would _you_ do in my place?"

"That's a tough one."

"Well?"

"I quite like that 'surprise' scenario… Don't you think the end might be very hot?" Duo smiled lewdly at the mental image.

"Or very tragic…"

"True. How spontaneous is that guy?"

"I don't know him _that_ well, but I'd say… Not very? To be honest, he seems very square to me, Duo. Maybe I don't stand a chance, that there's no way a guy like that can be gay. Maybe that's why I haven't told him yet… Because I know that, when I do, it'll all be over."

"Mmm… Aren't you being a little bigoted?"

"What? _How_?" Quatre hoped his face betrayed how mortified he felt at the mere prospect.

"Why can't the guy be gay _and_ conservative? Or bisexual, whatever. Or maybe he's just cautious as to hide his true feelings, ya' know? His deepest desires, huh? Or maybe he just doesn't know he likes men. Yet."

The blonde sighed. "Fine. So? How should I go about this?"

"If you don't wanna surprise him, then I guess you have to tell him." His friend shrugged. "I see no other way. Ask him if he likes men first. It'll help ya' pick the right words, that sorta thing. But make sure to be _straight_ about it this time."

"I feared you might say that..."

"What? Tell you to be _straight_?"

Quatre figured that joke would last for a while.

OxOxO

He was already sitted when Relena arrived at the restaurant. She was like the _actual_ female version of him, floating past the tables with an aura of careless cheerfulness even while maintaining the purposeful, authoritative stride of a successful businesswoman. This time, however, she looked much more subdued than anything else. More than he had ever seen. Still, she smiled genuinely when she spotted him.

"Am I late?" she asked, visibly concerned, as she took her seat.

"No, no. I'm the one who's early." He reassured her.

"You really do look well." Relena paused to give him a closer once over. "Happy. You must tell me what your secret is."

"It's a rather long story…" they both smiled politely at the waiter as he handed them the menu.

"Well… I took the entire _day_ off. Didn't _you_?" He nodded. "Though, to be honest with you, I'll probably have to work tomorrow to make up for it."

"Surely your business can wait one more day? Isn't your brother giving you a hand?"

"Milliardo? Didn't you hear? He took a very long leave to plan his wedding… Actually, I don't think he'll be coming back to work." She shook her head and he could not tell if it was in disbelief or simply resignation at her brother's ways. "My brother's a man of action. He was never cut out for this kind of work."

"Yeah. I remember." Quatre waited as she ran her eyes through the menu. He was a regular here, but Relena had been away from Earth for a while. "I recommend the spaghetti with prawns and white sauce, if you ask me."

"Well, if you're saying so then that's what I'll have." She smiled as he signalled for their waiter and waited patiently while he ordered their dishes. They discussed their drink options for a moment, but quickly settled on one of the Italian white wines.

"So is your brother the reason behind your tiredness?"

Relena sighed. "Is there ever a _single_ reason?" she paused to clear her tone of a sharp, irritated edge that was completely alien to it. "The main reason for my tiredness is also the reason why I was almost late for this… My ex."

Quatre, who hadn't even heard his friend was dating, was suddenly eager to know all the details. He had a hard time holding his curiosity in check as the waiter served their wine and hors d'oeuvres. "Your _ex_? Since when? I didn't even know you were seeing someone and it's already over?"

"We didn't really tell anyone. I _did_ wish to tell you." She tried to reason with him and apologise at the same time. "But we never found the time to see each other in person _and_ in private."

"How long were you together?"

"Oh, it was on and off for…almost five years, I guess."

"Five _years_?!"

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I know I should have told you, but I wasn't quite sure what to do myself."

"Why?" he frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He was my bodyguard. _Is_ my bodyguard though for how long it's hard to tell… You see what a scandal this could've turned into if anyone had found out? I wanted… No. I _needed_ to be completely certain before I made our relationship public, but then it always felt like nothing between us ever was." She took a deep calming breath as if coming to terms with what had happened. "And now it's over."

"Are you sure? I mean…" Quatre was wondering what to say, wondering if he could or should give her some hope. He did not even _know_ the guy…

"Yes." Relena's tone was hard with finality. "I'm sure. There's no going back for us."

"And you think he's going to quit?"

"He tried to. This very morning. Offered to help me hire someone else."

"And you?"

"I can't let him quit! What excuses would I give for it? Besides…"

He allowed his lips to quirk upwards. Suddenly, it was as if he could see right through her. "You don't wish to admit you made a mistake by getting involved with your employee."

"I thought we could keep things separate. That we could be professional about this."

Quatre shook his head in understanding. He felt sorry for her. _We tell ourselves a lot of lies._ He mused, wondering if he was not lying to himself as well without realising it. He thought he was being quite practical where Mystery-Man was concerned. "I'm sure you'll reach some sort of agreement." He offered at last. "Just make sure you do what you think is best for _you_. Don't let his feelings or other people's opinions get in your way."

Relena nodded dismissively. "Tell me about _you_ now." She urged and smiled knowingly. "Tell me what makes you so happy. Or _who_ , rather."

"Maybe I shouldn't be _too_ happy." He confessed, sighing wistfully. "Things are a little complicated for me too."

"Don't tell me he works for you." She was only half-kidding.

"Oh, no." Quatre chuckled. "We met at a club, actually. And only about a week ago."

The waiter arrived with their pasta so it took his friend a moment to reply. Or goad him on as it was. "But you've seen him since?"

"Yesterday."

"And you think he's the real deal?

"It's too soon to tell, I guess, but… He's surely different. Special." He gave that affirmation a brief thought, then nodded to himself as if to confirm that was indeed how he felt. And then he flushed as he _remembered._ "There's only one little problem…"

"What?" Relena even appeared to grow pale, her eyes widening in sympathetic surprise.

"He kind of thinks I'm a woman."

"What?" she repeated and this time seemed torn between laughing at and pitying him. " _How_?"

"It was a bet I made with Duo… We would each dress up as women, then see who got a random guy's phone number faster."

"You can't be serious… And you met _the_ guy while pretending to be a woman?"

"Yes."

"But you said you met him again yesterday! Don't tell me…"

"Yeah…" Quatre lowered his head in self-pitying shame. "In my defence though… I _did_ mean to tell him right away. It's just… One thing lead to another and, when I realised it, he had already left. He had to be at work early today."

"What does he do?" his friend asked between mouthfuls.

"I don't know." He admitted and felt almost criminal for it.

"Well…" Relena didn't sound too surprised. "I bet he doesn't know much about _you_ either."

"We didn't talk about ourselves so much as about our exes… Turns out his girlfriend just broke up with him and for the very same reasons I broke up with Trowa too."

"Because he didn't love you." She nodded knowingly and shook her head incredulously. "It's the same reason I ended my relationship myself."

"But I'd thought…" It was then that things inside Quatre's head just seemed to click. There were suddenly just too many coincidences… "'Lena, if you don't mind me asking… How long has it been since you broke up with your boyfriend?"

She looked thoughtful as she wrapped the spaghetti around her fork. "It was a day after we arrived on Earth… The day before I called you… On Friday. A week ago, yesterday."

"And what did you say his name was? Your bodyguard's name?"

"Heero. You don't remember Heero? He's been with me forever. Don't tell me you've never noticed him… Let me call him in. You'll remember as soon as you see him." She reached for her purse.

He froze. "He's _here_?"

"He _is_ my bodyguard, Quatre. And because he took the day off yesterday he had to work today. He's probably outside in the car. When I told him it was you I was meeting he seemed confident enough to stay behind."

"Wait. What did you say his name was again?"

"Heero." Relena finished texting and laid her phone on the table. "Heero Yuy."

Quatre remembered the napkin then and reached behind him. His jacket hung on the back of the chair and he found its inner pocket with trembling fingers. _It cannot be_. He tried to laugh it off inwardly, so nervous he could barely think. He had read the name the night before but he had been in a hurry to hide it from Duo and then he had simply forgotten all about it, lost in memories of what had been and worries of what would be.

Yet the napkin did not lie and now Mystery-Man himself was on his way to greet him.


	4. Good Morning, Heartache

This feels like being back to the old days when I first started writing fanfiction... Back when I cared nothing about the plot, but simply wrote. Short chapters and frequent posts. :P

And I've at least one illustrious reader. What an honour. I feel like this story is hardly worthy of you, you write such amazing plots. I'm just free-writing here. Speed-writing. I can only hope this'll give you some inspiration. :)

To the ones, who'd guessed the truth... Here it is.

CHAPTER 4

 _Good Morning, Heartache_

 _(Billie Holiday)_

Relena was clearly puzzled by Quatre's reaction at Heero's arrival. He wanted to act natural and he did try, but, when their eyes met, his conflicted feelings got the better of him. In the blink of an eye, he was on his feet, his lips quivering as he searched for words to explain, to apologise, to beg for a second chance. And while he grasped for something to say, the man who had known him only as a woman until that moment smirked the very smirk that had begun to mean so much to him.

"Mr. Winner." He greeted and, in his playful tone, came the sudden realisation. Heero had known all along. Even if Quatre had never noticed him before. He had been shadowing Relena for years and he had seen the blonde man at least a few times during that period, so he would've recognised him anywhere, anytime and with any clothes.

"What's going on?" his friend asked, turning a frown from one to the other of them. His pallor, however, seemed to shock her even more than the strange situation they found themselves in. "Quatre, are you alright? Maybe you should sit."

"I'm fine." He said dismissively, almost a bit harshly though he still failed to convince any of them. "Would you mind if I had a word with your bodyguard?"

Speechless the woman shook her head and watched dumbstruck as Quatre seized her ex by the arm – as if he had been doing it everyday for the last 20 years – and dragged the man with him out of the restaurant. The blonde man still felt her eyes on him even when he was _certain_ she could no longer see them.

"You _knew_?" was the first thing he asked, turning on the man he had spent hours with the night before. "You knew all along?"

Heero watched him carefully, gravely, like a predator who must calculate his every move in order to ensure the capture of his prey. "Yes." He said. "I'd seen you plenty of times throughout the years not to recognise you even under disguise. I must know the people who are and come close to Relena. It's part of my job and – as you noticed yourself – I take it very seriously."

Quatre ran a hand through his hair just as his thoughts ran in circles around his head. "So it was all a joke then?" he asked though it pained him to.

"A joke?" the other man's eyebrows knitted. He looked offended. "I'd never joke about something like this."

"And were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to let me go on making a fool of myself?"

This time he did not just look offended but angry as well. He stepped forward with a scowl, but Quatre held his ground. "Were _you_ going to tell _me_?" he questioned.

"Yes. I tried to last night, but…"

"But?"

The blonde felt his heart tighten. What could he say? Was it too soon? What words would be able to explain what he felt or how or why? His anger was gone and he could no longer find the strength to pursue the argument. Defeated, he looked away, but Heero was more attuned to his feelings than Quatre would have ever given him credit.

He sighed. "I didn't think you were making a fool of yourself."

"You didn't?" the blonde did not bother hiding his surprise or his the flush that came over his cheeks. "What _did_ you think?"

"I thought…" Heero cleared his throat, scowled, but the embarrassment remained so he worked through it. "I thought you were sexy."

Quatre did not take any pleasure from that comment. "As a woman?"

Heero frowned at that. He did open his mouth to answer, but then reconsidered, settling instead for: "I don't know."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I need to talk to Relena about this and to straighten my thoughts…" the blonde closed his eyes as he made up a checklist in his head. If he took things one at a time he might be able to make it through this insane situation without losing his mind. "And _then_ – and only _then_ – will I get back to you."

"It seems you give me no choice but to wait then." Heero did not sound particularly pleased, but Quatre sent him a pleading glance before turning to walk back into the restaurant and that seemed to be enough to appease him, at least for the moment.

OxOxO

When he got back to their table, he found his friend staring at the paper napkin he had left behind. Quatre felt resigned. His fear of losing Heero was no longer on the table or maybe it was albeit buried underneath a pile of new and different worries. Life had taken an unexpected turn, but he was a businessman and so he would handle the crisis as a businessman would.

"I think I understand now." Relena said once he had regained his seat.

"I don't want this to affect our friendship." Was what he said first with all the seriousness of a man who suddenly has all his priorities straight. He wanted her to know she came first and foremost in his life.

She didn't look surprised. "Quatre…" she smiled as if pained that he would even think about losing her. "I'd never allow something like this to come between us."

"But you love him. Surely you still do. After only a week…"

"Yes, I… I do still love him, though not as much as I once did. I've had enough time to weight my feelings and make peace with the thought of losing him, of watching him move on… I wouldn't have broken up with him otherwise."

"You can never be fully prepared for the pain." He commented sympathetically, having walked that path himself. "Especially because, when you are the _only_ _one_ in love, the other party moves on a lot faster. Perhaps a little _too_ fast…"

"Naturally." She went on smiling, apparently feeling as sorry for him as he felt for her. "I won't be here long, Quatre. I have to get back to the colonies soon and we probably won't see each other for another year or so… Time is all I need and all I ask. I won't hold it against you if you decide to pursue this relationship and I think it might be best for me to accept Heero's resignation after all. For _all_ of our sakes."

The blonde did not want to distance himself from his friend, but he could already sense the abyss that had formed between them, he could feel it widening, and knew it was too late. Relena was right. They needed time. Giving up on Heero now would only have made her feel guilty and he might have later blamed her for a decision that was really not hers to make.

"Lunch is on me." Quatre told her amiably, announcing that way, that he understood and accepted her words.

"Thank you." She genuinely was and for much more than just the meal. She handed him back the napkin which she had been fiddling with until that very moment. "I want to hear the whole story one day… You might wish to hold on to that until then."

He smiled at the paper, instantly warmed up by the memories it brought back. "Thank you."

Relena left, yet Quatre did not let foreboding and sadness overwhelm him. _There's still hope._ He thought, folding his memento fondly. _For better things… To all of us._

OxOxO

"You can't be serious." Duo was so shocked at the end of the story that he could not bring himself to do anything other than gape at the blonde.

"But I _am_." Quatre stated leaning back against the large L-shaped sofa that occupied almost half of his living room.

It took his friend a few more seconds to gather his thoughts. "And 'Lena forgave you?"

The braided man barely knew the young businesswoman, but took the liberty of calling her by her nickname anyways. "Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"She said I should pursue him if that's what I wanted, but implied she would be glad not to see any of us for a while."

"Mmm… Ya' can't really blame 'er, I mean… What a plot twist!"

"Yeah, well…"

"So watcha gonna do about Mr. _Body_ guard? Hire him to guard yours?" Duo's sly remark and lewd grin had the blonde rolling his eyes.

"I wish things were still so simple."

"What? He did not turn ya' down, did he?"

"No, but he didn't sound exactly sure he wasn't interested just because I looked like a woman."

"He knew from the start you weren't one. Doesn't that tell you something? He even _kissed_ ya', knowing the truth."

"My disguise was good, Duo. Admit it. No, it doesn't make me feel any more confident." Quatre sighed wearily. "And, after what happened with Relena, I'm not sure I still can go out with him without feeling guilty."

"Quat', listen… 'Lena gave you the go-ahead, didn't she? She knows she's gotta deal with her stuff herself. She doesn't want you to give up on what might be a real chance at happiness for _her_ sake. I wouldn't either, though I'd have probably spat on both your faces _and_ called you a few names before I relented."

"What do you think I should do then? Iria believes I should ask him out again, but as myself this time."

"I was gonna say 'bring him here and throw him on the bed ', but another date doesn't sound so bad. Actually, it might be best to make sure he can _kiss_ your real face before you try to do other stuff with it."

"Yeah, probably."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you do it? Will you ask him out?"

He let out another tired sigh. "I guess… Probably. I want to sleep on it before I make any decisions. In fact, I was wondering if maybe I shouldn't wait 'til Monday to contact him again…"

"Geez, Quat'! Don't ya' fear this guy'll just take off? Or move on or somethin'?"

Quatre thought seriously about it for a moment and was surprised to realise that Heero had never seemed to be anything other than serious about whatever was going on between them. "No." he said, impressed at the man who he had thought he'd been fooling when the actual fool had turned out to be himself. "Not really." He added confidently.

They took it as a good sign.


	5. In a Sentimental Mood

How was Xmas, everyone? Good? Good. I'm changing the title and summary for this fic because it turned out to be more of a drama than I'd unticipated. For now I'll add the cover with the new title: **A Second Chance** , but later (in a week or two) I'll change the title officially so keep your eyes peeled! And Happy New Year!

CHAPTER 5

 _In a Sentimental Mood_

 _(Duke Ellington & John Coltrane)_

Quatre was staring at the door when Heero walked in. He paused, seeming completely out of place, but was quick to spot the blonde at the bar. "I understand choosing a different place, but another jazz club?" his tone was somewhere between amused and uneasy as he gave the lovey-dovey couple in the corner booth a fleeting glance.

"You said you _liked_ jazz. And so do I." Quatre shrugged. He too was unsettled by the shameless couple though he wondered if Heero was bothered by their boldness or by the fact that they were both men… _This'll be as good a test as any._ "This club is just friendlier to our kind of…relationship."

His date raised a brown eyebrow at him, then at the shaded lovers. "I can _see_ that."

"Never mind them. Tell me about you."

"About _me_?"

"Yeah. About _you_." The blonde signalled the bartender. "A G and T, please, and a…whisky? A whisky. Thanks."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well… All I _do_ know is that you worked as Relena's bodyguard, you dated her for about five years and whisky is your drink of choice."

"Seems you know it all then." Heero was only half-joking, but Quatre laughed as memories of their first encounter came flooding back to him. That half-hearted evasiveness was what had most attracted him about the other man.

"You don't like talking about yourself. I got that, but – after laughing at my expense – don't you think you owe it to me to be truthful?"

"There are controversies about who owes who what. If I remember right, you did mean to laugh at _my_ expense."

"But I didn't, did I?" the blonde grinned victoriously, looking straight into Heero's eyes.

"I wasn't laughing either." The other man purred, a dangerous challenging edge to his voice. Oh, but Quatre wanted to yank him by the hair and kiss that look off his face. If only that weren't the exact equivalent of conceding defeat… He could see through Heero's strategy. The man was doing what he could to avoid talking, yet the blonde refused to let him.

"It's not fair, Heero. You know all there is to know about me. Don't even try to deny it. I know you did a thorough background check to ensure Relena's safety. Not to mention it's all out there one way or another."

Now _that_ seemed to amuse him. "Not a _thorough_ check. Relena assured me of your…trustworthiness, but I know enough."

"I wonder how much is _enough_." The blonde let the suggestiveness in his tone create ripples like a pebble falling into a placid lake and stirring change where it was most unlikely. He played with the lemon slice in his drink before taking a careful sip.

Heero's hand played with his own glass, but his narrowed, pensive eyes were on Quatre. "Very well…"

"Very well." He echoed, closing their deal, and watched as the other man tasted his own drink as if swallowing liquid courage. "Where are you from?"

"L1."

"A rich family then?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"I was orphaned at an early age then sent to Earth."

"I'm sorry." The blonde's eyebrows knitted in sympathy and he squeezed Heero's wrist before the man could take another sip of his whisky. "And how did you end up working for Relena?"

"I was always a top student so I was given scholarships at the best possible institutions. Still there was nothing I truly wanted to do. I began working with security and technology, ended up learning a little of everything. Instead of going to college, I got a job at Relena's company and eventually became her personal bodyguard."

"That's a very…succinct telling." Quatre complained though with a smile that let his date know he would not be pressing for more information on the subject. At least, not just yet.

"There's not much more to tell."

"So? What do you wish to know in return?"

Heero didn't even have to think about it. "Tell me about your ex."

"Trowa?" he nearly choked on his drink. "Actually, you have a lot in common." The blonde smiled when the other man snorted either out of scepticism or annoyance. It made no difference to him which. "You're both quiet, mysterious men. The kind who play hard-to-get, but that when you _do_ get… Oh, well, I can only hope you turn out to be as good in bed."

Another snort, another smile. Quatre was teasing him and Heero knew.

"And how are we different?" he demanded.

"Trowa was sweet, gentle. You're angry, bitter at the world, intense." Feeling a blush creep on his cheeks, the blonde man turned back to his cocktail and killed it. Heero's expecting eyes seemed to be burning hole on his face, holes from which fire spread, rushing through his body all the way down to his feet.

"Is that a bad thing?" the man asked hoarsely. Quatre's words and their overall exchange had taken their toll on him too.

"No." the blonde met his eyes to show just how serious he was. "Not at all."

 _Let me heal you_. He thought. _And maybe you'll be able to heal me too._

"I don't think how you dress makes the smallest difference." Heero informed him after a moment in which they both appeared to be catching their breath.

"Then kiss me."

"In front of everyone?"

Quatre took a quick glance around, but no one seemed to be paying the two of them any mind. The young lady on stage had a voice that was like velvet and appeared to have entranced the entire club. If the man in front of him had not entranced him first, the blonde knew he would only have eyes and ears for her himself. "Nobody's watching."

He thought Heero would rush things, give him a quick peck on the lips and pull right away before he felt too self-conscious, but he didn't. Quatre's breath caught in his throat as the other man's fingers slid into his hair, cupping his face much as he had done the first time they'd kissed. Was he searching for differences between the now and then? The blonde man waited with his heart in his mouth, but – whether there was any difference or not – Heero proceeded and the kiss lingered longer than any they'd shared before. It remained chaste however, leaving him aching for more.

"So?"

 _Must you ask?_ He wondered. Even the bartender seemed to have run out of oxygen. "I believe you."

"Hn."

"Am I correct to assume I'm the first man you've ever gone out with?"

"Yes."

After a kiss like that, the blonde questioned the necessity of interrogating him further… Wouldn't that be as if he was trying to sabotage himself? Duo would've surely agreed. _Stop worrying,_ he'd say, _and enjoy yourself._ But, after Trowa, Quatre felt like he owed himself to be certain before he took things any further. This innocent looking man, he knew, might totally break his heart.

"What about the other women you dated before Relena?"

Heero's eyebrows knitted as if in confusion. "There were no other women."

"None?"

"I'm not that different from you, Winner. I need to trust people, to be _sure_ , before I get into anything."

"You may call me Quatre now." He smirked. "I'm no longer your boss' friend. Though that'd surely make for an interesting role-playing scenario."

"What did Relena tell you?" the brown haired man frowned suspiciously, not letting himself get distracted.

"She didn't tell me anything, Heero. I just thought – being as intense as you are – you must have had other girlfriends so I wanted to know what they were like and where had things gone wrong between you. Just filing away information… In case I need it, one day."

"Hn." Heero looked thoughtful despite his ready acceptance and Quatre felt like that could not bode well. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Were there others? Women perhaps?"

"Oh, there were plenty of stolen kisses and one-night-stands. Nothing ever as serious as what I had with Trowa. No, never women. I was sure of whom I was from the very start."

"I don't sleep around." The other man told him gravely. Not as a criticism, but merely to illustrate how serious he was about everything he did in his life. How serious he was about Quatre. It was also his way of opening the door and saying 'if you wish to leave you better do so now because once we're down this road there'll be no turning back'. "I thought you should know."

"I'm serious too, Heero." The blonde smiled whole-heartedly at him. "Those days of sleeping around are far behind me."

"Hn."

And just like that, Quatre realised, they had made a commitment.


	6. My Favorite Things

So I've changed the title, guys! Hope no one got lost along the way... I know those who were following didn't, but as for the others... Are you enjoying the story? If you stay quiet I'll just assume you are. Only a handful of chapters to go now so ONWARDS!

CHAPTER 6

 _My Favorite Things_

 _(John Coltrane)_

He was scrolling down Heero's curriculum, waiting for his lunch to be delivered when Iria popped up on his screen. She had the tiniest smile on her face as if unsure of the news he would give her. He knew, of course, why she had called, what she was curious about, but he let her ask it anyways.

"So how did it go yesterday?"

"It went well, actually." He smiled widely, allowing her to relax.

"Did you…"

"No, not yet. I'm still not completely sure he won't back out of that at the last minute… Or regret it afterwards."

"Maybe you should dress as a woman again then?" she joked sweetly.

"The last thing I wish to do is confuse him further." He shook his head. _Though Heero surely thinks he knows what he's doing._

"You might be right there." She acquiesced. "Have you thought of doing the very opposite? I mean… What's the _manliest_ getup you could possibly wear? Lumberjack?"

"I don't think I'd look very convincing." Quatre told her gently, but matter-of-factly, wincing at the mere thought. They might get a good laugh out of that one though… Perhaps it was worth remembering for a different occasion further ahead. "For now I'm helping him get back on his feet. He's looking for a place to live today while I try to find him a job."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of WEI? Surely you don't wish to make Relena's mistake."

"I don't think _that's_ where they went wrong, Iria."

"So you _are_ thinking of hiring him yourself."

"Well… Yes. I'd place him with the security team in a division as far from my person as possible. I was just looking at his CV and he seems to be very good at what he does. His credentials certainly are."

By the look on her face he could tell she had noticed – same as he had – that he was justifying himself too much, a telltale sign of insecurity. _Is this really a mistake?_ He wondered. "I want to help him. I _need_ to. I know our company helps hundreds of thousands of people, but it feels so special to help someone you care for…"

"Fine. Just don't take him home as well. Not so soon, Quatre. You should take things slow, one step at a time. You get attached too easily."

Quatre frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, Quatre… I often feel like you moved too fast with Trowa. Maybe you scared him a little? He was a free spirit, it always seemed so to me at least."

"You…" he had a hard time forcing the words past the lump that had suddenly clogged his throat. "You think it was my fault? Because I don't wish to ruin yet another relationship."

"Of course it wasn't entirely your fault." Iria quickly amended, clearly feeling guilty herself. "If Trowa had talked to you I'm sure you would have understood his side. He – more than anyone – should have known as much. But he didn't."

"No, he didn't."

"Just thread cautiously, little brother. _Talk_ to each other, okay? Ask him what he wants from life… Do you even know what _you_ want? I know you're infatuated, but don't go in blindly."

He sighed, resigned to give all of her words careful thought, which he then told her he would. "Don't worry, Iria. I'll be fine. I'm older now. I've seen things and done things and I've _learned_."

"I do hope so." She chuckled at that, but then frowned. "And try to step out of that office at least for lunch."

"I'll try. Promise."

OxOxO

"Fancy." Heero answered as he stepped through the double doors and into Quatre's office. The blonde couldn't help asking him what he thought. He felt ever so proud giving that man a glimpse of his own achievements.

"How was your day? Productive?"

"I've found an apartment." He announced sitting across the blonde. "Haven't been so lucky about the job. When you called me here though I got a feeling this was about to change."

Quatre couldn't help returning his smirk. Heero was nothing but sharp and he thought the way they strived to predict each other's next step, as if they were ever playing their own secret game, was alluring. And they had slipped into that since the very start, he realised. They had just connected.

"Yes, I am thinking of hiring you myself. You wouldn't be working in close proximity with me. Besides, you don't think _that_ was what spoiled your relationship with Relena, do you? Was there some sort of power… balance… dispute?"

"I don't know." Heero told him honestly. "But I wouldn't wish to take any chances."

"So you're turning down my offer?"

"Yes."

He did not know what to say. He had been unprepared for _that_. Yet it did nothing but make him want the man even more. Quatre knew himself, he knew he'd been denied very little in his life, he was a _winner_ from birth and – it might make him look snobbish, selfish and spoilt – but he did not take a rejection lying down. Especially not when there seemed to be a hidden challenge in it. _What are you going to do about it?_ Was the question Heero's tone had implied at.

"You haven't even heard the details."

The other man smirked, knowing the blonde could not have turned down his challenge even if he'd wanted to. "I know what you wish to say."

" _Do_ you?" the blonde gave him a long thoughtful look. He _had_ said something similar before and it _had_ turned out to be true. He'd said he knew Quatre's type by which he had actually meant 'I know _who_ you are'. If only he had realized… He scribbled the most pertinent information on a piece of paper and pushed it towards the other man with a smirk of his own. _Say no to_ _that_ _._

Their eyes held for a moment before Heero lowered his gaze to the paper and analysed the words and numbers he found there. The blonde watched him almost smugly. He hated losing even more than he hated rejection.

"Tempting." Came the admission.

"You won't find a better offer anywhere."

"Still a 'no' though."

For a moment, Quatre was at a loss. He lost himself in Heero's cocky expression and tried to read him to come up with an offer he could not refuse. The blonde had always prided himself on his ability to read others and figure out just what it took to move them. It was what had made him such a successful business man. Yet somehow that one man could become solid as easily as he could become transparent and all that right in front of Quatre's watchful eyes.

"Name it." He said. No longer caring that he might be conceding defeat, but merely eager to learn what it was he had failed to notice.

"Dress up for me again."

Quatre blanched. It was as he'd feared… Appearances _did_ matter after all. "As a woman?" he needed to be sure.

"Not _always_ , Quatre." Heero reassured him in a gentler tone, he never used his name with any other as if it's sound was also meant to soothe. "Just once more. I'll let you know _when_."

"But, Heero…" the blonde put aside their charade, for a moment, and allowed the other man to see his doubts and perplexity. "Why?"

"If I tell you, you probably won't agree to it." He looked as serious as he sounded.

"What do you propose then?"

"I'll tell you afterwards, if you're willing to trust me."

"You wish to make sure the clothes make no difference. That it was the real me that truly interested you."

"Something like that."

"Okay." Quatre nodded and met Heero's surprised eyes with gravity. "I'd like to make sure myself. I don't wish there to be any regrets between us."

"Hn."

"We have a deal then?" the sombre veil lifted, he smiled again and extended his hand.

"Deal."


	7. I'm In The Mood For Love

CHAPTER 7

 _I'm In The Mood For Love_

 _(James Moody)_

"Disappointed?" he asked with a smug smile when Heero took the seat across from his. Quatre still wore his clothes, he'd only lost the tie and popped open a couple buttons at his collar to give himself a more casual air. Nothing remotely feminine about it.

"Not at all."

"So how was your first week at WEI?"

"Good." The other man shrugged, reaching for the menu.

"Just good?"

"I do my job and keep to myself. Doesn't change much from one place to the next."

"That doesn't sound very ambitious." The blonde commented, however with good humour.

"I go with the flow." Heero admitted no less casually than he appeared to do all else.

"About that, I was thinking…" Quatre signalled for one of the waiters. "Why don't you use that extra money I'm paying you to go back to school? We can have your working hours adjusted accordingly."

The waiter's arrival gave Heero time to think. He had not looked particularly surprised with the blonde's suggestion, but it wasn't the kind of question he'd been prepared to answer either and, even after they were left alone, it still took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Do you think we should risk being seen together?" he asked instead, his tone an equal mix of wariness and amusement. "You seem to be giving me a lot of privileges."

"Nonsense. WEI helps every employee who wishes to study. We even motivate them to further their education."

Quatre's serious tone left no room for argument or even teasing. Heero sighed. "There's nothing I wish to study."

"I'm sure there must be _something_ you're interested in. Why not give yourself a chance?" the blonde met his eyes and squeezed his hand for emphasis. "Think about it at least? This is a chance in a million."

"I realize that." He returned Quatre's earnest look and, as the waiter arrived with their drinks, they left that discussion at that. "So what else have you planned for tonight?"

"Well, to be honest…." The blonde eyed him meaningfully over the rim of his glass. "My plans go all the way 'til _tomorrow_ night."

"I see."

"Unless you've reconsidered?"

"I wouldn't be here if I had."

"I'm not dressing as a woman tonight, Heero." Quatre insisted, refusing to let the relief get to him, but the other man's calm and tender look never wavered.

"I know." He said simply, but with a finality that did not have to be aggressive to be assertive.

And this time the blonde could not help, but believe him. He smiled as he let his reservations go. If he didn't try he could only fail.

OxOxO

He bit his lip in apprehension as he watched Heero explore his apartment. It felt as if he had set a lion loose in his personal sanctuary. Quatre knew the man had been around Relena long enough not to be taken aback by opulence, yet all the technological facilities and gadgets around the apartment seemed to fascinate him. The blonde knew his old college friend was not very keen on technology so her at-the-time boyfriend mustn't have had access to any of those curious toys he'd surrounded himself with throughout the years.

"Cool, isn't it?" he questioned, smiling smugly. "WEI funds many researches in a variety of different areas so I get a lot of prototypes and samples of finished products."

"Hn."

"You might be able to create things like that if you go to college."

"I'm thinking about it." Heero reassured him yet again, clearly amused by his constant fretting. He approached, striding towards Quatre with that same predatory aura he had carried about himself since stepping into the apartment, though his smile had an almost affectionate quality to it.

The blonde took a deep shuddery breath when Heero cupped his face in his hands, then closed his eyes and waited. Waited. "You surely take your time." He muttered after another second, fighting the urge to open his eyes yet relishing the feel of the other man's uninhibited scrutiny. He felt the air shift as Heero chuckled lowly before finally kissing him.

Quatre lost himself in that kiss.

It had been years since he had brought another into his life, his company, his home… And he could already feel him pressing to get into his heart as well. _So easy to give in…_ he mused, but Heero wasn't in a hurry and so the blonde reminded himself he didn't have to be in a hurry either.

"Maybe I should change my one condition and demand you spend every weekend, from now on, with me instead."

"I _work_ most Saturdays." He chuckled as he uttered that warning reminder, but somehow the idea of trading his time with Heero for work, or anything else really, did not seem right or noble at all. It felt positively criminal to give it up.

"So did Relena." Heero told him and there seemed to be a warning hidden in his words as well. _She didn't have enough time for me._ Was what he actually meant. _Not enough time to allow me to fall in love with her._

Quatre sighed. "I think I owe my ex an apology as well." He voiced his thoughts out loud for once and then remembered. "Did you apologize to Relena as you said you would?"

"Yes."

"And did she apologize to you?"

"She already had. When she broke up with me." That question had puzzled him so he could not let it go. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that you and I have things in common ourselves." The blonde grinned his amusement. "We were both too blind to see or perhaps too proud to admit our own mistakes. And apologize before they were gone."

"Hn." Unbeknownst to Quatre the other man was already unbuttoning his shirt. "You seem to have opened my eyes in time."

"Yes, but I fear it may be too late for me." The blonde did not feel upset, however, merely thoughtful. He let Heero pull his shirt tails out of his trousers as he continued to unbutton the garment. "I suppose I could write to him and apologize, but I don't want to. Maybe, one day, if and when we happen to meet I will do so in person."

"What's the likelihood of that happening?" there was a touch of concern, though carefully veiled, in the brown haired man's tone.

"He lives in the colonies."

"Good."

Finally registering what was happening, Quatre helped the other man out of his T-shirt, savouring the scorching heat of his naked skin under his fingers. He allowed himself to nuzzle and kiss the expanse of his throat. The proximity and the smell of another were a comfort and a luxury he had gone too long without. Heero seemed to comprehend for he just held him there as the blonde breathed him in.

"Do you know what to do?" Quatre asked gently when he pulled away to meet the other man's eyes.

Heero smirked disarmingly. "I've an idea."

"Come." He nodded and took him by the hand.

OxOxO

"I called your office yesterday." Iria was telling him as soon as she stepped into his penthouse. There was an insinuating edge to her voice and the blonde man could easily guess where she was headed. "Surprisingly, you weren't there."

He gave her a smug smile. "Are you happy?"

"Only if _you_ are." She said cautiously though Quatre could see she was holding her emotions at bay. It was only when she had shown up at his door that afternoon that he had realized he had done what she'd been telling him to do for years – take the weekend off – and at his own volition this time, not for anyone else's sake – as he had done for Relena – but simply to enjoy himself.

"I am." He admitted with little difficulty and a widening smile. "And if things continue to work out between Heero and me, then I think Saturdays away from the office will become common place."

Iria looked around somewhat curious somewhat wary. "He's not still here, is he?"

"No…" Quatre's smile widened. "But he _was_ here 'til after lunch."

"Oh, so he _did_ spend the night."

"Two nights, actually." He did love surprising her. "And a whole day."

"A day and a half, you mean." She chastised him good humouredly, then grew serious as she took a seat on his couch. "I'm happy for you." She said. "Have you told Duo?"

"All the sordid details." He sighed. "Or he wouldn't stop pestering me."

She laughed at his half-hearted complaints. "Don't worry. I won't ask for any details. I can see you're happy and that's enough for me."

"Will you be staying for dinner? We could order a pizza."

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I must be back at the hospital. I'm on call tonight."

"Iria…" he gave her the same long look she'd been giving him for… Forever. "Must I do to you what you do to me? Must I keep telling you to take some time off?"

"Quatre…" she sighed unable to think of any good excuse and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Maybe we should dress _you_ up for a change and take you to a club so you can meet someone."

"Meet someone who makes me take my weekends off?" she teased him.

"No. Meet someone who makes you _want_ to take your weekends off."


	8. At Last

Next chapter will be the last. It only needs reviewing so it should be up soon. :) Oh, I love this song!

CHAPTER 8

 _At Last_

 _(Etta James)_

He woke up at 6 AM in a cold empty bed. Flummoxed and disoriented he suddenly heard the typing sounds coming from the office down the corridor. Too curious to go back to sleep, he made his wobbly way there and found Heero sitting at the desk behind the laptop.

"I thought we'd agreed not to work on weekends." Quatre reminded peeking over the man's shoulder.

"We agreed not to _go to work_ on weekends."

"I've a friend who would tell you that's the exact same thing."

"I couldn't sleep." He offered as a means of apology.

"You should have woken me up."

"It was early. You needed the rest."

"We're supposed to do _everything_ together during the weekends." The blonde teased him.

"What should I have done then?"

"I don't know… Watched me sleep? Mused about how pretty I am?"

"Sure." Heero chuckled.

"May I bring work home too?" Quatre purred only half-joking this time.

"You weren't supposed to be up so soon…" the other man commented, spinning his chair enough to face him as he approached. "Something bothering you?"

"Aside from your absence?"

"Quatre… You were a little distracted last night too."

The blonde sighed. Heero was far too good at reading him for Quatre to be able to hide anything from him. He sat on the edge of the desk and met those dark blue eyes, which had become so familiar, with a pensive gaze. "It's been almost three months."

"Hn."

"I was wondering…"

"About my condition?"

"Yes." It felt somewhat defeating to admit it, that he had been concerned about it. He wasn't even sure what worried him most… That Heero might change his mind? That he might not find him attractive? Did he want the man to find him attractive in women's clothes? Or that Heero might look at him differently, in a way he could never look at the real Quatre? A way that he _wanted_ to be looked at?

"You're overthinking this." The other man told him gently.

"Would you at least tell me _when_?"

"Almost two months ago."

"What?"

"I even bought you a dress. It's in a white box in the guest room closet. Bottom shelf. But then I no longer felt the need to go through with it. I thought I might miss _her_ , but I don't. So I no longer see the point." He paused, then something seemed to occur to him. "Unless you wish to do it for… entertainment purposes."

Quatre gave him a long look, wondering what all that meant. He thought he might miss the 'female' blonde? Entertainment purposes? He still needed to make sure. "Bottom shelf, right? Let's do it next weekend."

"Do what?"

"Meet again just as we did those 2 first times. At that jazz club." _For entertainment purposes?_ Heero seemed to be wondering. Quatre thought the man even looked a little wary of his sudden resolve. "And then we'll know." He added, because he hoped he would.

OxOxO

"Nope." Duo shook his head. "Still don't make any sense."

"How does it not make sense?" Quatre nearly stood up in his exasperation, but the other customers at the diner they had chosen to have lunch at were already giving them funny looks.

"You're happy with him right?"

"Right."

"He treats you like an equal, the sex is good…"

"Yeah, yeah. So?"

"'S what I mean!"

" _What_ do you mean?"

"What I mean is… What other proof d'ya need that he sees and wants _you_? What difference does it make what you wear? Are ya' trying to sabotage yourself again?"

"Sabotage myself?" he wondered. Was that really it?

"You're still afraid it's not gonna work, aren't ya'?"

"Maybe." He conceded. "I _did_ have a hard time getting my shit back together after Trowa and most of that was because I was under the impression we were going to be forever. _You_ know that and _I_ know that. I _am_ trying again, Duo. I _have_ given myself a chance, but…"

"Quat', nothing's forever. 'S why you gotta live in the moment, ya' know. Say 'screw it' and just have fun. Do what feels good and right. Stop worrying that things are gonna go bad. When they do – _if_ they do – _then_ you can worry about it."

Quatre knew himself, he was a worrywart, but he also knew what his friend was saying made much more sense than the endless irrelevant questions that kept running through his head, all the dreadful scenarios. It would be hard, but he'd try to live in the present. He had to. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm right." Duo gloated. "So what will you do?"

"What will I do?" the blonde frowned at him, puzzled.

"You'll go out there Friday night and you'll have the time of your life. And you'll give _him_ the time of _his_ life. And then, once you've put all worries out of that thick head of yours and start believing that everything is gonna work out instead, you'll invite your best friend for lunch so you can introduce your hot boyfriend to him."

"If you put it that way I'll have to think twice before I introduce you to anyone."

The long haired man gave him a smug smile. "So? D'ya know what to do now?"

"I do." Quatre beamed. "Have fun."

OxOxO

He was purposefully late that night. Of course he had taken extra care in order to make sure his looks complimented the dress Heero had given him. A mid-thigh white dress with large loose straps that fell to mid-arm, revealing his shoulders yet concealing the lack of a bosom. It was of real good taste, he thought, so he wanted to be at his best and hopefully drive his lover crazy by the end of the night. Oh, yeah, he totally wanted to do that. He'd have fun as he'd planned, but he'd also come to a conclusion – whatever it may be – that would erase all fear and doubt. Of that, Quatre was sure.

Heero was already waiting when he got there, a whisky in his hand and another waiting for the blonde, just as they had had on that first night. He stared at Quatre for a long moment as if he had no idea what to say, then "You went out of your way this time."

"Did I?" the blonde feigned innocence.

"I hope you won't take my being attracted to you as a bad sign." Heero commented seriously as he turned to retrieve Quatre's drink so he could personally offer it to him. It was his version of _Are you trying to sabotage yourself_?

"We'll see…" the blonde teased though he no longer thought of the other man's interest as a bad sign. After all, it was still him underneath those clothes.

"Quatre…"

"Relax." He reassured Heero with a squeeze on the shoulder, which he quickly realised was too masculine for his disguise, and amended by sliding his hands down, caressing the leather of the other's jacket. "This is not a test."

"That's not what you made it sound like."

"Well, even if it is it will serve no purpose unless you act like yourself." He pulled Heero closer by his lapels so their eyes were only a couple inches apart. "Forget about it. Forget about everything but me. Can you do it?" Quatre pulled away before their lips could touch and smiled self-satisfied. "I want you to hold on 'til the end of the night."

The other man growled low in his throat, but returned to his seat. "I can do that."

"Great." the blonde turned to his drink as if nothing had happened, but the barman – who had sensed the tension – approached them looking suspicious.

"Everything alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Quatre sent him away with a wide grin. "Under control."

"So?" Heero betrayed his impatience by turning the whisky around in his tumbler. "What's this night about then?"

"It's about enjoying ourselves and getting to know each other better."

"Even better?"

"Even better."

"Ask then, though I fear there's not much you don't already know."

"Oh, but there is. Promise to be honest?"

"Hn."

He sipped his drink slowly, thoughtfully. "Why _this_ dress?"

"Why?" Heero gave him a careful once over. "I like your shoulders."

"My shoulders?" Quatre looked down at what he could see of his pale shoulders. "You're being honest?"

"Yes."

"Wow… I'd never imagined…"

"Male clothes don't show shoulders much."

"At all, you mean." The other man shrugged, but the blonde's smile turned smug. "Your turn."

Heero had not yet abandoned his worries or his seriousness. "Are you happy?" he asked.

Quatre sighed. "Very." He said truthfully. "I know my insisting on this was a little… unexpected? Surprising, perhaps? I talked to Duo about it and he asked me why I wanted to do this… I wasn't sure at first, but I think I was afraid… I _am_ afraid. Of losing you, of getting hurt again. And I was acting as if it was already written that that was going to happen when – right now – it doesn't even seem likely. I wasn't enjoying myself, you, _us_ as well as I should have and that's why I want us to have a blast tonight. How's that?"

"Good. It's good just…"

"What? Honesty, remember?"

"This Duo. I know he's your friend, but…"

"You'll meet him soon. I promise. I haven't introduced you yet because…"

"You expected us to break up at any moment." Heero smirked when the blonde blushed.

"There's nothing between us, Heero."

"I believe you." He reassured. "Your turn then."

"Well, since we've gotten serious… Are _you_ happy?"

"Quite."

"That's it?" Quatre teased.

"I'll be happier once I've met that Duo."

"You've been suspicious of him since day one." Heero merely shrugged at that. "Dance with me?"

"Is that your question?"

"It's a request actually."

"No one's dancing. We'll get laughed at."

"I don't care. Do you?"

"Well…" he finished his drink.

Grinning gratefully, the blonde did the same. "I want you to move in with me." He blurted out when they had stood up and began swaying lightly, almost drowsily, by the side of the bar.

"Are you trying to control my whole life?" the other man teased, though they both knew there was truth to it.

"I didn't mean it that way…" Quatre mumbled, but then – finding no excuse for his behaviour, looked up again at those dark blue eyes which so enthralled him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you mind? Let me know if you do, if it bothers you."

"No. Not really." Then, after a moment of silence, he met the blonde's gaze. "Why don't _you_ move in with _me_?"

"To your 200 square feet studio?"

"Where else?"

"You could give it up if you moved in with me. Save yourself the rent."

"No."

"Why not?" but when Quatre stopped and looked deep into the other man's eyes he somehow already knew. "Oh." Heero too had his wound, his fears. _A place to go when you get tired of me._ He would've said had it been easier for him to put into words what was in his heart. "Okay." The blonde decided suddenly, when they had been standing there for far too long. "I'll move in with you."

First the other man seemed almost shocked, but then his lips curved upwards. _Yes._ Quatre thought. _This is the right thing to do. Take a leap of faith._


	9. Milestones

CHAPTER 9

 _Milestones_

 _(Miles Davis)_

"So?" Heero prompted from the desk when Quatre finally stirred. The blonde knew what he meant. _How do you find sleeping in my tiny flat?_

He stretched and moaned his approval. "Your bed is better than mine."

"Of course it is." the brown haired man turned back to his paperwork. "A harder mattress is better for your back. Yours is too soft."

Quatre smiled. Heero was sweet, cold to disguise it, surely, but sweet. _Like ice cream._ He chuckled to himself earning a raised-eyebrowed glance over one shoulder. "I like waking up and not having to get out of bed to know where you are or to see you."

"Hn."

"If you agree we can go to my apartment today and fetch my essentials."

"We can stop by your place when we go out for lunch."

"Actually… You wanted to meet Duo, Duo wanted to meet you so I thought we could schedule a late lunch."

"The sooner the better, I suppose."

"And then, afterwards, we'll stop by my _former_ place."

"Hn."

"Now come back to bed, will you?" he stretched on the mattress like a large cat, noticing that – despite his pretence at distraction – Heero was watching him very carefully out of the corner of his eye. "I've something to show you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Come here and find out."

OxOxO

When Heero excused himself to answer a phone call, Duo leaned over the table. "Not very chummy, is he?"

"Not in front of others." The blonde man smiled, trying to reassure his friend that that did not bother him. Duo was the kind who appreciated public displays of affection, but then his life style was a lot less restrained by conventions. Quatre was used to being discreet. He was rather famous in the business world so he preferred to keep his private and public lives somewhat separate. "Do you like him?"

"He's reserved, hard to get-to-know, but he seems to treat ya' right, so…" The long haired man shrugged, then smirked. "I'll let you keep 'im."

" _Let me_?" the blonde man questioned with mock-incredulity. "You're the one who chose him for me, Duo. I guess I should be thanking you."

"Yeah. Ya' probably should." Duo agreed self-satisfied and they both laughed. "D'ya think he likes me?"

"With him it's really hard to tell, but I'm quite sure he doesn't _dis_ like you." Quatre smiled. "If he did he'd be gone already. He's not very tolerant of people he doesn't like."

"And how d'ya know he isn't in a taxi on his way back home right now?" the braided man grinned teasingly though the blonde sensed a tiny spark of worry in his tone. Worry that that might be true and the two current closest men in Quatre's life might suddenly become enemies of sorts.

"Because he's just stepped back in."

Heero merely raised an eyebrow when the blonde beamed at him and slid back into the booth.

OxOxO

"Did you like Duo?" Quatre held back from asking for as long as he could, but then – just as they settled in bed, preparing to go to sleep – he realized he wouldn't be able to unless he knew.

"You get on well." Heero answered not meeting his eyes as he straightened the pillows.

"Does that mean you're still jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Worried then."

"If you say there's nothing between you, I'll believe you." The blonde gave him a long look. A look that said _I won't fall for that and I won't leave you alone unless you tell me the truth._ With a huff, Heero relented. "I've nothing against him personally, but he makes you laugh, Quatre."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not funny. You know that."

"Maybe not as much." Quatre conceded, deciding that honesty was the best policy. "But you amuse me in so many other ways…" he smiled brightly, remembering how the other man had been evasive during their first meeting, how he'd blushed when giving Quatre a simple compliment, how he'd been fully invested in their relationship from the very start. "And Duo has a hard time being serious. I need someone who's serious, Heero. After Trowa… I need certainty. Reliability, you know?"

"Hn."

"Can you make me feel safe? Reassured? Can I trust you with my heart?"

Heero searched the blonde's eyes. Quatre's gaze was steady. He knew by now what he needed and wanted, but – even though he felt like the other man had already proven to him that he could provide all those things – he needed to hear him say it. Needed him to acknowledge it all and state very clearly that he was in for the long run. Whatever Heero was looking for in his eyes he seemed to find it for his face curled into the usual smirk, which the blonde had already come to see as his trademark smile.

"Yes. You can rely on me."

Quatre beamed at him. "For a very – very – long time?"

"I hope so."

"Then you must meet my family next." At that the brown haired man scowled, but the blonde only chuckled. _Amusing_. He mused cheerfully. _Just as I thought._ "My sister Iria first. She's the one I'm closest to, as you already know, and the one who helped me dress up for you."

"Fine." Heero sighed resigned and turned on his side to flick off the bedside lamp, but Quatre wasn't done.

"Then there's my father and Aminah and Fatima and Samira and Batul and Karima and Husniya and Nur and Rayhana and Wahida and …"

"Does it ever end?" exasperated, the other man rolled back and silenced him with a passionate kiss.

The blonde chuckled. "Would you rather throw a big party and meet everyone at once? Or should we take it one at a time? The end of the year festivities are just around the corner…"

"Do whatever you think is best." Heero gave in.

"I'll do what I think is best… _for you_. Promise."

"Hn."

Quatre watched him a while longer, as he lied there with his eyes closed, and smiled contentedly. Their life together seemed to be slowly taking shape and, remembering the cold empty days he'd spent alone in his gigantic apartment, he could not have been happier being cramped with Heero in his tiny studio.

* * *

 **Final Notes:** That's it, people! So... Review if you haven't yet? Or review again if you already have and let me know if the story lived up to your expectations? I had meant for it to be a comedy at first but it turned out to be a slice-of-life drama sort of fic. Well... I'm happy with it somehow. :P Thank you all and see you next time!


End file.
